This invention relates to a portable calf dryer apparatus for drying in particular new-born calves and calves infected with disease which dehydrates the calves, to restore energy to the calves.
Veterinarians have documented that, to have healthy calves, new-born calves should be drinking milk from the mother cows within four hours of birth. New-born calves covered with their after-birth and wet from lying upon the snow-covered ground remain in fetal positions a lot longer than if they are dried after which they are more apt to stand on their legs and feed from the mother cows. The prior art describes mainly stationary structures which enclose about the animal causing anxiety to the animal and also describes apparatuses which need to be connected to an outside dryer units which are not conveniently contained within the dryer apparatuses.
One known prior art is a PET DRYING ENCLOSURE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,636, comprising a piped base member hingedly connected near a center thereof, a collapsible drying case connected to the piped base member and forming an enclosure in which the animal is placed for drying.
Another known prior art is an ANIMAL DRYER, U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,410, comprising an enclosure having a lower section having a floor and side walls and conduit means extending through a wall thereof, through which heated air is forced into the interior of the enclosure, and further having an upper cage-like section to enclose over the animal, and further having an inner housing having a plurality of perforations through a floor thereof, through which heated air enters the inner housing to dry the animal.
Another known prior art is a PET DRYER APPARATUS, U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,572, comprising a rigid planar platform and legs supporting said platform, and comprising a rigid framework extending above and over the platform, and comprising a transparent cover sheet surrounding and enclosing about the framework, and comprising a positioning seat and strap to effectively sedate the animal, and comprising a ventilation port extending upward through the platform, through which heated air is forced from an outside drying unit connected to the ventilation port via a tube.
As such, none of the prior art is portable, has animal droppings disposal means, is constructed to protect the animal from environmental conditions, necessarily contains a batterypowered or electrically-powered space heater contained therein, and has an easily removable cover, all of which describe the present invention. There is a definite need for a new and better dryer apparatus designed specifically for drying calves.